De perfecte ochtend
De perfecte ochtend ''Vervolg: De rampzalige nacht (deel 2) Ryuga's POV Ik zag de zon hoog in de lucht. Hij glinsterde op het zuivere water. Het zonlicht scheen door de groene bladeren. Het zand voelde warm aan onder mijn voeten. De grens tussen de zee en het strand was een lange rij van gladde schelpen die glinsterden in de zon. Maar ik dat is niet waar mijn ogen niet vanaf kon houden. Ik bleef maar staren naar het pronkstuk van het gehele strand. Zij. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van haar gezicht houden. Haar ogen glinsterden in de zon. Haar lach liet me weg smelten. Haar huid leek te schijnen in het zonlicht. Ze lachte zo lief naar me. Het leek alsof ik echt wakker was. Natuurlijk was ik aan het slapen en natuurlijk was dit een droom. Dat zij samen met mij alleen was op een strand van een onbewoond eiland nadat ons cruiseship -waar wij twee alleen op waren- zonk. Zij had een gescheurde bloemen kleedje aan en ik had een gescheurde hemd en een gescheurde short. Ze nam mijn hand vast en hield mijn ogen gevangen in de hare. Ze trok me mee door het woud en liet me niet los. We wandelden over boomstrokken, vlakten en losse wortels. Ik had het amper door wat we aan het doen waren. Ik werd te hard betoverd door haar ogen. Toen kwamen we aan in een open veldje. De lucht konden we niet zien doordat de bomen zo hoog waren dat hun bladeren de lucht verstopte. Er was een boom waar we in konden klimmen en vrij hoog was. Een perfecte plek om een hut te bouwen. We gingen op zoek naar hout of gereedschap. Tot ons groot geluk vonden we een aangespoelde gereedschapskist. Er zat een zaag in en spijkers en hamers en nog andere. Ik ging door het woud op zoek naar een goede boom voor het hout. Ik vond een grote boom, die aan de rand van het woud en het strand stond en hakte hem om met een bijl. Ik zaagde de boom in planken en begon aan de constructie van het huis. Gelukkig was ik net klaar voor de avond viel en was het perfect om in te kunnen overleven. Madoka had -toen ik aan het huis bezig was- al voedsel verzameld en konden we gelijk eten aan het vuur. We aten vis met kruiden. Het was heel lekker. Het leek wel alsof ik het echt op at. Ik keek opzij en zag dat ze me aanstaarde terwijl ze at. Ik keek weg en hoopte dat ik niet bloosde. Toen we klaar waren bleven we bij het kampvuur en keken naar de sterren. Ik draaide me om zodat ik haar aankeek. Toen ik haar zag, zag ik dat ze me aanstaarde. Ik keek haar verbaasd aan en ze glimlachte. Ik glimlachte terug en ze bloosde. Ze schoof dichterbij en onbewust deed ik hetzelfde. We schoven steeds dichter naar elkaar totdat we tegen elkaar waren plat gedrukt. Ik glimlachte en ze glimlachte blozend terug. Ze bloosde wat harder toen zethumb|Madoka bloost... haar ogen dicht deed en dichter kwam. Ik keek geschokt. Haar lippen kwamen steeds dichter bij die van mij. Toen ze nog maar een paar centimeter van me verwijderd waren, drukte ik de mijn zachtjes op hare. Ik werd het zacht kussen al snel moe en veranderde het in een ''French Kiss*. Het voelde zo fijn, bijna alsof ik haar echt kuste. Ik opende mijn ogen half en zag dat ze genoot. Ik grinnikte doorheen de kus en maakte het nog vuriger en passioneler. Toen trok ik haar recht, nog steeds mijn lippen op de hare, en klom met haar in de boom naar onze boomhut. De nacht ging als een speer voorbij en toen ik mijn ogen opende, zag ik dat ik samen met haar in bed lag. Ik voelde mijn bloed verwarmen bij mijn wangen, dus ik bloosde. Ik lag plat op mijn rug en haar hoofd lag op mijn bortskas. Ik ging rustig wat rechter liggen zonder haar wakker te maken. Ik streelde haar warme wang met mijn hand en bleef haar vol ongeloof aanstaren. Dit moest werkelijk een droom zijn. Echt een droom. Dit zou nooit in de realiteit gebeuren. Nooit. Ik ademde diep in en uit en hijgde nog een beetje. Ik bleef haar voor nog zeker een uur ongelovig aan te staren. Toen opende ze rustig haar ogen en werd ze wakker. Ze keek me recht in de ogen aan en glimlachte breed. Ik glimlachte automatisch terug en ze gaf me een ochtendzoen. Toen we stopten, ging ze naar mijn oor en fluisterde: "Ik hou van je." Mijn ogen sperden zich wijder open en ik keek haar ongelovig aan. Dit was echt een droom. Een droom. "Ryuga..." hoorde ik iemand zeggen. "Ryuga.." zei de stem harder. "Ryuga." zei de vrouwelijke bekende stem duidelijk. Ik opende mijn ogen. Ik opende ze nu echt. Ik keek haar aan. Madoka. Degene die voorkwam in mijn prachtige droom. Een droom zo mooi om waar te zijn. Die droom noemde ik: De perfecte ochtend. Madoka's POV Hij opende zijn ogen. Eindelijk. Hij was eindelijk wakker. Ik dacht dat hij nooit wakker zou worden. Mijn ogen vulden zich met tranen van geluk. Toen hij me verbaasd aankeek, veegde ik ze snel weg en glimlachte. Ik schokte. Mijn ogen zaten vol ongeloof. Ik had dit gisteren al meegemaakt, maar niet zo erg. Hij huilde. De tranen rolden geluidsloos langs zijn wangen naar beneden. Niet te geloven. "Waarom huil je?" vroeg ik en hij leek niet zo verbaasd als gisteren. "Omdat ik een droom had." zei hij en slikte. "Wat? Was het een nachtmerrie?" vroeg ik en hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, het was een leuke droom. Een heel leuke droom. Hij was fantastisch. Perfect." zei hij en leek harder te huilen. "Waarom huil je dan?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Omdat ik wenste dat dat ooit zou kunnen gebeuren." zei hij met moeite en huilde harder. "Ryuga..." mompelde ik en hij keek me recht in de ogen aan. "Huil niet." beval hij me en ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Ik voelde aan mijn wangen en ze waren vochtig. Ik huilde. Ik veegde mijn wangen droog en snifde. "Ik huil niet." zei ik en ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten. Hij grinnikte door het huilen heen en werd meteen terug stil. Het was een tijdje stil. De stilte was gewoon weg ondragelijk. "Over wat droomde je?" vroeg ik en verbrak de stilte met mijn nieuwschierigheid. Ik hoorde dat hij slikte. Ik draaide me naar hem om en zag dat hij me aanstaarde. Hij sloot zijn ogen en slikte nog even. Hij was van plan om antwoord te geven. "Wel ik droomde dat ik gestrand was op een eiland met... iemand." zei hij langzaam en het laatste kwam er met moeite uit. Ik keek verward. Ik zette mijn gedachten weer op een rijtje en knikte. "En dan?" vroeg ik nieuwschierig. "Wel, we zochten een plek om te kunnen overnachten en we vonden een open plek waar de lucht werd verstopt tussen de bladeren van de hoge bomen. Een boom was niet zo groot en daar maakte we snel nog net voor het nacht werd een boomhut." zei hij en keek me nu recht in de ogen aan "Dan heeft zij," het was een zij waarmee hij was gestrand en dat had ik kunnen raden "eten gezocht terwijl ik nog wat verder deed. We aten toen vis en het leek alsof ik het echt at. Ik proefde het echt." zei hij en ik werd gefacineerd "Dan hebben we in de heldere nacht naar de fonkelende sterren gekeken." zei hij terwij zijn ogen schitterden en ik werd meer gefacineerd "Toen keek ik haar aan en ze staarde naar mij. Ik... zij... kwam dichter- en dichterbij." zei hij en slikte "Toen drukte we onze lippen zachtjes op elkaar en we... ik vond het maar niets en maakte er een French Kiss van. We klommen de boomhut in en deden het..." zei hij snel, maar ik verstond elk woord en keek stomverbaasd "Het voelde zo echt. Alsof ik haar echt aanraakte, alsof ik alles echt met haar deed." zei hij en slikte droevig. Ik zag dat hij nog steeds huilde. Ik keek droevig en wilde weten met wie. "Met wie was je daar?" vroeg ik en hij bloosde. Ik keek geschokt. Hij bloosde. Dat was de eerste keer dat ik hem zie blozen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en wachtte op het antwoord. Hij gebaarde met zijn wijsvinger dat ik dichter moest komen. Ik kwam ietsje dichter en hij deed het weer. Ik kwam nog dichter en weer deed hij het. Hij bleef het maar doen totdat ik zo dicht was dat ik zijn warme adem voelde. Hij ging richting mijn oor en fluisterde met zijn lage, maar zachte en fluwele stem: "Met jou." Mijn ogen sperden zich wijder open en zaten vol ongeloof. Met mij. Het meisje waar hij over praatte. Het meisje waar hij mee kuste en het mee deed. Het meisje van zijn perfecte droom... Was ik. Ik kon het niet geloven. Gewoon weg niet geloven. Opeens rilde mijn telefoon en werd ik uit mijn trance verbroken. Ik pakte het snel verstrooid en keek wat er stond. Het was ook aan hem gericht dus las ik het luidop voor. Er stond: Hey Madoka en Ryuga, Myuu is vanacht goed geopereerd en alles gaat goed met haar. Heel goed zelfs. Ze is al bijna helemaal genezen. Het verbaasd me nog steeds hoe snel ze geneest. Maar daar ben ik juist blij om. We hebben gehoord dat Ryuga in het ziekenhuis ligt. Wat is er gebeurd? We hoorden het van Aleksei en hij leek overstuur. Ik hoop dat het niet te ernstig is en Myuu hoopt het ook. We komen jullie opzoeken. Maar waar zitten jullie? Vertel het ons snel. Groetjes van Gingka. Toen ik uitgeleesd was, schreef ik een SMS terug naar hem. Er stond: Hey Gingka en Myuu, Ryuga ligt in het ziekenhuis door Ariël die mij probeerde aan te vallen en te vermoorden met een glas scherf en Ryuga me verdedigde en zelf gewond raakte. Hij bloedde erg hard en heeft heel veel bloed verloren. Gelukkig leeft hij nog en hij ligt in het Inoue Memorial Hospital in Chiba*. We waren in Chiba voor een feestje in een club en toen ging het allemaal mis. Ik leg het jullie wel uit als jullie hier zijn. Het is in Nitta-Machi street in Chiba City nummer 1-16. We zitten in kamer 162. Nu weten jullie waar we zijn en kom Ryuga gouw opzoeken. Bye. Groetjes van Madoka. Ik verzond de SMS en stopte mijn GSM terug in mijn roze tasje. Ik wende me weer op hem. Hij keek me schuldbewust aan. "Het sp... spij..." maar hij kon het niet zeggen en ik begreep dat wel. "Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen." zei ik en hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Jawel, ik vertel je mijn vieze droom waarin jij komt en vertel je wat voor vies we erin doen. Dus moet ik me wel verontschuldigen." zei hij streng en het leek precies wel tegen zichzelf. Ik keek hem fronsend aan. "Verontschuldiging geaccepteerd." zei ik nog steeds fronsend. Hij fronste nu ook. "Ik heb me niets eens verontschuldigd." zei hij en werd boos. "Omdat je dat ook niet hoeft te doen. Jij hoeft dat nooit." zei ik met mijn ogen dicht. Toen ik ze weer open deed, keek hij me verbaasd aan. Ik bloosde en hij keek nog verbaasder. "Oh, kom op. Heb je het nou nog niet door?" vroeg ik verbaasd. Hij keek me nog verbaasder aan. "Waar heb je het over?" vroeg hij en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Je hebt het echt niet door, he?" het was een retorische vraag. Ik lachte toen ik zijn nog verbaasdere gezichtsuitdrukking zag. "Ik heb echt geen idee waar je het over hebt." zei hij en hij keek verbaasder. Ik zuchtte. "Pf... Hoe moet ik je uitleggen wat ik voor je voel." zei ik met mijn ogen dicht en grinnikte. Ik kwam dichter- en dichterbij en drukte zachtjes mijn lippen op de zijne... Ryuga's POV Mijn ogen sperden zich wijder open. Ze kuste me. Zij kuste me! Niet te geloven! Ze kust me vrijwillig! Zonder dat ik iets doe! Ze zei dat ze haar gevoelens ging uitleggen. Wel een betere uitleg kon ik niet krijgen. Bewust van al mijn doen, kuste ik haar terug. Ik kon niet geloven dat mijn droom uitkwam. Wel... een deel dan. Ik voelde me fantastisch, maar ik wilde meer. Dus maakte ik van de kus een French Kiss. Ik kon het niet geloven... Ze liet het gewoon toe. Alles wat ik deed, liet ze toe. Maar ik zou niet te ver gaan. We waren tenslotte in een ziekenhuis. Ik probeerde me in te houden, maar dat ging moeilijk. Toen stopte ik en keek haar aan. Ze keek verbaasd. "Wat? Wil je niet meer? Voel je niet hetzelfde als ik?" vroeg ze twijfelend. "Nee! Nee! Doe even reeël! Ik hou van je..." en het laatste floepte er gewoon uit. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik dat had gezegd. Zo gewoon in het openbaar. Het leek haar net zo hard te schokeren. Na een tijdje glimlachte ze lieflijk. "Ik hou ook van jou." zei ze en ik werd helemaal warm vanbinnen. Ik trok haar terug naar me toe en drukte vurig onze lippen op elkaar. Na een lange tijdthumb|Ryuga kust Madoka vurig... geen adem te hebben gehaald, braken we af om lucht in te nemen. "Wow." zei ze hijgend en ik lachte. Ik kwam weer op het punt wat ik wou zeggen. "Doe de deur dicht." beval ik en ze gehoorzaamde meteen. Ze deed de deur op slot en kwam terug. "Waarom moest ik..." maar ik liet haar haar zin niet afmaken en begon weer aan mijn French Kiss. Ik begon haar te strelen en in een wip lag ze onder mij. Toen... werd er op de deur geklopt. Ik werd geïrriteerd en deed gewoon verder. Ze klopten weer op de deur en ik werd nog meer geïrriteerd. Madoka glimlachte schaapachtig en zei: "Ik ga open doen, dus..." ik liet haar meteen door en ging terug braafjes op mijn bed liggen. Ze glimlachte en ging naar de deur. Ze opende de deur en keek naar de thumb|left|De verpleegster knipoogde naar hem...ongeduldige en geïrriteerde verpleegster. Ik herkende haar. Zij was de verpleegster die naar me knipoogde. Ik keek haar met walging aan en Madoka keek verbaasd naar me. De verpleegster kwam binnen en herkende mij ook. Ze schonk me weer een knipoog en ik schonk haar geen blik en walgde. Madoka had het gezien en keek jaloers, maar toen ze mijn walging zag, lachte ze. De verpleegster keek haar boos aan en verliet teleurgesteld de kamer. "Etenstijd." zei Madoka lachend en ik lachte met haar mee. Ze nam mijn eten en voedde me als een klein kind. Ik liet haar gewoon doen omdat ze het leuk vond. Toen ze klaar was, wilde ik verder doen, maar... ''Wordt vervolgd...'' *Een French Kiss is een tongkus of tongzoen. *Dit ziekenhuis bestaat echt. Chiba is echt een stad in Japan en dit is er echt een ziekenhuis in Chiba City. Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Love Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka